A Feudal Fairy Tale
by ChaosDragon2790
Summary: Shura and Rem are to girls both 14years old. They live in kagomes era and are friends with her they live on the same street, but lately they have been worried about Kagome. Kagome has been absent for long periods of time now and frequently. They suspect s
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Shura and Rem are to girls both14years old. They live in kagomes era and are friends with her they live on the same street, but lately they have been worried about Kagome. Kagome has been absent for long periods of time now and frequently. They suspect some things going on besides her only being sick, so now their trying to figure out what's up with Kagome.

"Shura... Shura wake up!" a voice calls.

"What is it Rem", Shura groggily says waking up from a nap.

She looks down to see Rem standing on the ground.

She has dirty blonde hair pulled back into a clip with hazel green eyes. She wore her usual outfit a red baggy shirt with a high collar that clips together just below her chin. She also has black baggy pants with a few chains and a pair of black and red sneakers.

Shura jumped down from the low tree branch that she was sitting on. Shura had silver blue eyes and brown hair that is loose and goes to mid back with two blonde streaks on the side of her face. She has on a blue shirt it's sleeveless on the left side and the right has a long sleeve that hides her hands, it's baggy and long. She has an arm warmer on her left arm. She has blue cargos that reach the floor and a pair of black and blue sneakers.

"I got Kagomes homework", Rem says. "Alright let's go see if she's any better then", Shura says walking over to Kagomes place.

Shura knocks on the door of the shrine the door is open by Kagomes mom

"Hello girls what brings you here" She asks "is Kagome still sick" Shura asks "im afraid yes she still is" her mom replies

"Man well can you give her this it's her missed home work" Rem says handing the envelop "thank you for dropping it off" Kagomes mom says with a smile

Shura and Rem start to walk back to the bark when Shura hears something" wait up" she says

"Inuyasha hold on I gota get some." A voice calls out

"Wait that kagome's voice" Rem says "come on"

Shura says running over to the side of the house the voices were coming from the back

"Kagome you friends dropped this off for you." Kagomes mom said "oh hello Inuyasha" she adds "come on Kagome" the strange voice says again "im coming" Kagome says Kagomes mom goes back inside the house.

From the where there standing they can see some guy wearing all red and Kagome go into the shrine and jump down the well.

"What the" Shura mumbles.

After a few minutes of watching the well they decided to go and see what was going on. They got to the shrine and looked down the well seeing nothing how

"Can that be" Rem asks "well there's only one way to find out" Shura says kneeling on the edge of the well.

"Wait you can't be serious" Rem says "what scared" Shura says "no" Rem says getting on the edge too

"Ready one two three" Shura says and they both jump into the well. They hit the ground really hard too "owwwww that really hurt" Shura says "Nice plan Shura" Rem says sarcastically getting up and climbing out of the well Shura following

"Huh what this" Shura says looking at the ground of the shrine

"What is it" Rem asks "this" Shura says picking up a tiny shard of glass

"what's that" Rem says "I donno" Shura say sitting on the edge of the well and examining It." hello is any one there" a voice called "oh no that's sota if he caches us hear" Rem says

"c'mon we'll hide down here" Shura says climbing into the well "what if he looks down there" Rem says pulling on Shura arm "its better than being caught in full view" Shura says pulling Rem into the well

Shura looses her grip and falls pulling Rem into the well with her Shura and Rem closed there eyes expecting to hit bottom but nothing came Shura opens her eye to see that her and Rem are falling into a blue and Purple light

"What the" Shura says "What's happing" Rem says

The light fade and there at the bottom of the well. "What was that" Rem asks "I have no clue" Shura says

Shura looks up to see the blue sky and not the shrine roof "c'mon" Rem says climbing out of the well Shura fallows once at the top they see nothing but forest

"Where are we" Shura asks


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all id like to thank Sango warrior of Destruction for being the first to review so lets start

Shura looks up to see the blue sky and not the shrine roof "c'mon" Rem says climbing out of the well Shura fallows once at the top they see nothing but forest

"Where are we" Shura asks "where ever it is its cool" Rem says. Shura and Rem sit on the edge of the well taking in the surroundings "where do you think Kagome is" Rem asks "you're asking me" Shura says

"It's over here" a voice calls "hey that was kagomes voice" Shura says standing up

"Its right up a head" Kagome says suddenly the guy from before they noticed he had cute dog ears on top of his head comes bursting out from the trees fallowed by Kagome.

"Shura... Rem what are you guys doing here" Kagome asks surprised "well umm you see" Shura says

"Hey they have the sent of a demon" Inuyasha says coming closer "huh what do you mean Demon" Rem says

"Hey you have a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel Kagome says

"What this" Shura says holding up the Shard that she found "where did you get that" Kagome asks "we found it in the shrine" Rem says "the shrine" kagome says

"What's with the ears" Shura asks "im a demon and like you guys" Inuyasha replies

"Im not a demon" Shura "nether am I" Rem says

"Kagome have you found the Shard yet" a voice calls guy with black hair pulled back into a small pony tail. He wore a purple monks robe and wielded a staff. There was a small child on her shoulder with a bushy fox tail and feet. The next girl also had black hair. She wore a kimono she has a large boomerang strapped to here back and a small and cute cat on her shoulder. Come out from the bushes that Kagome and Inuyasha came from

"Where's the jewel shard" the girl asks "and who might theses ladies be" the monk asks

"Im Shura" Shura says "And im Rem" She says with a small smile "and who might you be" Shura asks

"Im Miroku" the monk says "im Songo" the girl says "and im Shippo" the Kitsun says "nice to meet you" Rem says "same here" Shura says

Miroku walks over to Shura and Rem and tacks Rem's had "will have the honor of baring my child" he asks

"umm...NO" she says smacking him im the face he moves to take Shura hand but Shura slaps him before he gets the chance "don't even" She says in a threatening tone

"Ok then" he says backing off a bit "so this is where you've been hiding out kagome" Shura says.

"She hasn't been hiding out she been helping be collect jewel shards." Inuyasha says "Speaking of which can I have that" ha adds pointing to the Shard in shuras hand

"sure catch" she says throwing the shard over to Kagome "thanks" Kagome says

"Why do you think we're demons any way its not like we have dog ears or anything" Rem asks

"Cuz you smell like one" Inuyasha says

"I sense immense spiritual and demonic powers in them" Miroku says

"Maybe there reincarnated Demons or priestesses" Songo says "maybe we should see Kaede" Songo says

"I don't think so" a voice says every one turns around to see a dragon small one at that it really looks like a snake with wings

"Ummm what's that" Shura says "I think it's a snake" Rem says "I am not a snake I am a Dragon" it says "yeah sssuuurrrreee you are" Shura says

anime veins on dragons head "I am and you gona die right here right now"

"Of course we are" Rem says sarcastically

more anime veins"that's it change now" poof the Dragon is consumed in a puff of smoke has turned into a huge Dragon

"Oh jezz" Shura says


	3. Chapter 3

ChaosDragon: Ok I little recap you mad a dragon mad and he transformed into a huge fire breathing dragon ahhhh run away so on with the story

The dragon starts blowing fire at Shura and Rem "nice going" Inuyasha says dodging the fire

"Hey sorry I didn't think a snake could change into a dragon" Shura say

"NOW DIE" the Dragon yells attacking Shura and Rem with a huge fire ball.

It was to bit to dodge "Oh Crap" Rem yells "were gona die" Shura says

Suddenly Shura and Rem are surrounded by a strange aura Rems Black, Shuras Blue there auras pulsate [they look like Inuyasha dose when he changes form human to demon] the fire ball hits them making dust and rocks go every where.

"Shura, Rem" Kagome yells

"Pathetic" The dragon laughs "to think the grate Demon priestesses' duo would be so easily defeated" the dragon laughs

"I wouldn't count us out yet" a cold and daring voice calls out

The dust cloud settled and 2 shadowed figures stood. they looked like Shura and Rem

"Is that Rem and Shura" Kagome ask

One, looks like Shura but her hair silver white that goes to mid back with 2 blue streaks on the side her faces. Her eyes were a crystal blue. She had fox ears and tail both ice blue and white tipped

The other one looked like Rem but her hair was also silver white that goes to mid back with 2 black streaks on the side her faces. Her eyes were a black and she had black wolf ears and tail not tipped thou. Both still surrounded by there auras.

Shura held up her hand and a blast of ice blue energy. It hit the dragon. direct hit to the heart . The Dragon yelled in pain as it was quickly covered in ice. Rem held up her hand next and a blast of black energy shot at the Dragon, shattering it into bits. The ice melted leaving only chunks of the Dragons corps.

The other were left in awe staring at the 2

"That was amazing" Songo says every one else just nodded

Kagome regained composure and started to run toward Rem and Shura but the auras faded and the 2 collapse onto the ground. Every one went running to Shura and Rem.

"What happen to them" Kagome asks

"It looks like they exhausted there body's when they change to there demon form" Song says

"Come on let's take them to Kaede" Inuyasha says

"Kilala" Songo says and is if commanded in a burst of flam cute little kilala changes into cut and big kilala. Inuyasha set Shura and Rem on kilala's back and they started back to the village

fast forward to Kaede's hut 

"Oww" Rem groans sleepily as she sits up

Rem looks over at Shura and sees she's passed out

"AAAhhhhhh" she screams at the site of her ears and tail

"Wh wha what happen" Shura says half asleep looking around to see what was wrong. Rem stars at like her 00.

"What!?" Shura says "you know you have ears like a fox and a tail" She says still in shock

Shura put her hands on her head feel the ears there all furry and soft she look behind her and see her tail she strokes it and it feels soft. Then turns back to see Rem

"Well you have ears like dog boy and you have a tail" she says pointing at Rem's head

"Wha" Rem says doing the same

"Looks who finally awake" Inuyasha says entering the hut

"Hello" Kagome says walking into the hut fallowed by Miroku Songo and Shippo

"Umm hi" Rem says and Shura says "what happen to us" Shura asks

"Well you see...Kagome starts

ChaosDragon: that's all for now hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

ChaosDragon: ok so we left off when Shura and Rem changed into demons and were going to explain what exactly happen to them

"Well you see...Kagome starts "When ye life was put in danger by the dragon. The Reincarnated spirits within ye awoken" Kaede interrupts entering the hut

"And what spirits do we have exactly" Rem asks

"Shura, Ye be the Reincarnation of Yume [You - Me]. A 1/2 fox 1/2 Ice demon. And Rem, Ye be the Reincarnation of Tsuni [Su - Ne] a 1/2 wolf 1/2 shadow demon" Kaede explains

"Ok" Shura and Rem say both of there ears are perked up

"So now what" Shura asks "we can't go home looking like this our parents will freak" Rem adds

"Well you can always come jewel shard hunting with us" Kagome says "We could always use the help" Song adds cheerfully

"I guess we can sure" Rem says "im in" Shura says cheerfully

"Hold on Ye are going to need weapons to fight off the demon" Kaede says going over to a chest and rummaging around

"Well im pretty good in archery" Rem says "and im not bad in sword fighting" Shura says

Keade comes back with a Bow and a Katan "thanks" they both says grabbing there weapons.

Shura looks down at her clothes there all dirty and messed up

"Maybe we should go home and change" Shura says

"but how are we gona get home with out any one seeing out tails and ears and if we do go home what are we going to tell out parents" Rem says

"That's right" Shura says

"Hold on I think I have some thing you can where" Kaede says walking over to a corner of the room "here you can where this for now" she says handing Shura and Rem a priestess outfit

But it was different from the one she was wherein Shuras was an ice blue top and dark blue bottom. Rem was a grey top and a black bottom.

"Theirs cool" Shura says "I agree thanks Kaede" Rem says

"How about we go to the hot springs" Kagome says "Yeah lets go" Shura and Rem say together. "And don't even think about spying on us Miroku" Songo says

Fast forward to the hot springs 

Says "I hope Miroku doesn't try to spy on us like last time" Songo sighs "

"Don't worry if he dose we'll just have to teach him a thing or to about spying" Kagome says entering the hot spring "This feels so good" Kagome adds sinking into the water

"Tell me about it" Rem says

"It's to hot for me" Shura says only after being in the water a minute or two

"I don't think so" Rem says "that right you part ice demon" she adds remembering what Kaede said earlier

"Im just gona go change" Shura says getting out "ok well be out in a while" Kagome says

Shura puts on the priestess outfit and grabs her katan and slides it trough her belt. She goes to see where how guys were.

"Hey what are you doing back" Inuyasha asks as Shura enters the camp

"The water was to hot so I left... Where's Miroku?" Shura asks "he left to back to the village" Inuyasha says

"Some how I doubt that" Shura says and goes back to the hot spring

Shura got close to the spring and heard the girls talking. She saw some thing in the bushes and quietly snuck over to them


End file.
